1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a welded connection of tubular components of thermoplastic material. The invention further relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with a method known from German reference 2,212,055, the ends of tubular components of thermoplastic material to be connected are heated by means of an electrically heatable heating reflector and the ends of the components mounted in the apparatus are pressed together after the heating reflector has been swung away, thereby creating a butt-welding. This method has the disadvantage that a welding bead is formed at the inner circumference of the components. This welding bead reduces the passage area through the components and increases the resistance to flow. Moreover, the danger of undesirable deposits such as dirt or bacteria, is increased. The apparatus for carrying out this method is also very complicated and not well suited for use at construction sites, for example, when it is necessary to work on pipes already placed in ditches.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a method of the above-described type in which a welding bead on the inner circumference at the welding connection is avoided. The apparatus required for the method is to be simple in its construction and should be usable even at construction sites at already placed pipes.